


The Aho trying to learn English

by theamazingmilkperson



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aho, Ahomine, Aomine trying to learn English, Bakagami, Kisses, M/M, My First Fanfic, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingmilkperson/pseuds/theamazingmilkperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a hard time learning English. Kuroko suggest to go to Kagami's house so Kagami can tutor him. Then they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aho trying to learn English

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. The italics mean that they are speaking in English. Except at the end. Please excuse any mistakes.

“Fuck I don’t understand none of this!”

 

“Well that is not my fault that you chose to take English, Aomine.”

 

Aomine looked at Kuroko in disbelief. “ Oh come on Tetsu, it was either between English, Spanish, and German. Like who the hell speaks Spanish or even German!” Aomine yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Well how about we call Midorima for help.”

 

“No. No way in HELL I’m not going to ask Midorima for HELP!”

 

Kuroko looked down to his notebook thinking about finding help for Aomine, because he could really use some.

 

“I know someone that actually speaks English. He might be able to help you.”

 

“OH THANK GOD. Wait, who’s that person?”

 

“...”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “ Come on Tetsu. Who’s the English speaking person?”

 

“Kagami.”

 

Aomine looked like he wanted to rip all of his hair in that instant. “ NO. Seriously? Your joking right? Haha good one Tetsu…. Oh God you're not lying.”

 

“Kagami taught me some English before. He is actually a good tutor.”

 

“How does that baka even know English?”

 

“He lived in America before coming to Japan.”

 

Aomine looked like he was having an internal fight in his mind whether he should consider the idea of going to Kagami’s house to get his English done.

 

“I would suggest to go to him, Aomine. He is a very good at teaching English.” Kuroko looked down at his phone in thought. “ You know, Kagami is most likely at house at this time.” Kuroko started to find Kagami’s cell number. “ I’ll give him a call to see if he is free and would like to tutor you.”

 

“ No No. Don’t call that BAKA. KUROKO COME BACK HERE. I SWEAR IF YOU CALL HIM..”

 

Kuroko left Aomine, ignoring his pleads to not call Kagami.

 

************A good 15 minutes later*************

 

“Good news Aomine, I have manage to convince Kagami to tutor you. However it took a lot of convincing to get him to it. So, I would suggest not to screw it up.”

 

Aomine had a small smirk on his face. “Oh come on Tetsu. Since when do I screw things up.”

 

“......Really Aomine. I could list many things that you have screwed up.”

 

Aomine looked up at Kuroko with a fake pout. “ You wound me Tetsu.”

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Here is Kagami’s address. Just press the buzzer and say who you are.”

 

Aomine looked at Kuroko with a questioning face. “You’re not coming with me, Tetsu?”

 

“No. I’m sorry Aomine. I have to go back and tend to Tetsuya #2. You better hurry, Kagami is waiting.”

 

Aomine huffed. “Fine see you later, Tetsu.”

 

***********Some bus riding time later**************

 

“Fuck I wonder if it’s too late to go back.” Aomine wondered out loud before hitting the buzzer.

 

Aomine heard the buzzer ring and Kagami’s voice. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me, yours truly” Aomine smirked while saying that.

 

Kagami opened the door with a resting bitch face. “Come in…..asshole.”

 

Aomine started to take off his shoes. “Aww, Kagami is that how you treat all your guests.” Aomine said with a light smirk.

 

Kagami tiched. “Only you, aho.”

 

“Oooo what’s the amazing smell Kagami.” Aomine said while throwing his bag on the floor and walking into Kagami’s kitchen.

 

“Hey! Who said you can walk into my kitchen!”

 

Aomine ignored Kagami’s comment and continued to walk into his kitchen.

 

“Are these American Hamburgers?” Aomine questioned while pointing at one of the many burgers that Kagami had.

 

“Also did you make these, cause they look REALLY good.” Aomine said while trying to grab one.

 

Kagami pushed Aomine out of the way, so he can serve himself some burgers. “Yes these are burgers. Yes I made them. And no, you are not having any.”

 

“Ohhh come one Kagami. It’s rude not to offer guest something to eat.” Aomine smirked.

 

Kagami looked at him and sighed. “ Fine. Plates are in the cupboard to your right.” Kagami went to the fridge to get something to drink. “ Do you want some soda?” Asked Kagami.

 

“Sure. I’ll take whatever you’re having.” Answered Aomine.

 

“So I heard that you suck at English and could use some help.” Kagami said while sitting down at his table.

 

“Yeah whatever. I thought English would easier because it was that or Spanish or German.” Said Aomine while sipping his drink.

 

“Well Spanish is not that hard, I guess. There’s a lot words in Spanish that are similar to words in English. They’re just pronounced different and sometimes mean different things.”

 

“Oh does the baka know Spanish too?” Aomine teased.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do AHO. Just a little bit though.” Kagami stated somewhat proudly.

 

************Some eating time later****************

 

“ Alright Ahomine, let’s see what you’re having trouble with.” Kagami stated while looking at Aomine’s paper.

 

“Ah fuck. Ok first of all, improve your handwriting.” Kagami stated. Aomine ‘hmm’ in disapproval.

 

“Second of all, do even know the differences between _their, there, and they’re_.”

 

“Ummm yes?.......Ok no I don’t.” Admitted Aomine.

 

Kagami sighed. “ Ok so _their_ means that it is belonging to or associated with the people or things previously mentioned or easily identified. So an example would be: _That is their yellow house._ ”

 

Aomine mostly ignored whatever Kagami said. But when it came to the English part, Aomine was hooked. He didn’t care what Kagami said. All he knew is that when Kagami spoke in English it was fucking HOT.

 

“Alright Aom-... HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING AHO!” Yelled Kagami.

 

“No. No, I was listening I just need you to repeat this sentence.” ‘Smooth’ thought Aomine as he just lied to Kagami’s face.

 

Kagami sighed. “ Ok this sentence says: _Can you please put this cup over there._ ”

 

Aomine ignored the first part but when the English part started he didn’t give a shit what Kagami said, it was HOT.

 

‘Fuck’ thought Aomine, ‘I can’t be thinking about Kagami being hot. But like, come on have you seen this man. Totally would bang. 10 out of 10. I would especially bang Kagami if he talked in English.’

 

“Yo, we should take a 5 minute break.” Stated Aomine.

 

“ _Oh my god_.” Whispered Kagami. “We haven’t even done 2 minutes of this and you wanna take a break?!”

 

“Well yeah. BUT I HAVE A REASON BAKA.”

 

“What’s your reason?” Kagami said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Aomine took a big breathe in. “Ok so hear me out. Whenever you speak in English I wanna kiss and bang you.”

 

Kagami looked at Aomine with the most faceless express. Then it hit Kagami. Kagami started to smile as he started to form his idea.

 

“Hey I don’t know what that weird smile means. But I think it means something good. Right?”

 

Kagami always had a thing for Aomine. Whenever they would play some basketball on Sunday, he would get the biggest rush and weird feelings in his stomach. It was now or never.

 

“I’ll make you a deal, _Daiki._ If you answer every question I ask you then you’ll get a kiss. But if you fail then you get no kiss. If you answer more than half of the questions right, then we can make out. Deal?”

 

Aomine looked at Kagami in disbelief. ‘Is he being serious’ thought Aomine. He looked at Kagami and saw that he was dead serious. Aomine always thought that Kagami would reject him and stop having games on Sunday. Aomine had to make a decision.

 

Aomine smiled like mad man.

 

“Deal.” said Aomine.

 

****************Some kisses and one make out session later******************

 

“So I’m guessing that you feel the same baka.” Said Aomine while spooning Kagami on his couch.

 

Kagami smiled. “ Yes Aho.”

 

Aomine kissed Kagami. “You know Kagami I don’t mind having you as my tutor. We should do this more often.”

 

Kagami laughed. “Sure whatever you want Aomine. _Te quiero, estúpido._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Te quiero, estúpido = I love you, stupid  
> Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for any mistakes. This was my first fanfic that I ever wrote and plus I wrote this pretty late at night. On a school night.


End file.
